A Sprinkle of Chaos
by Sarcastic Spirit
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles, based of a word given by a random word generator. Will contain several different characters and pairings with no chronological order. Probably nothing too heavy, just light and fluffy.
1. Masterpiece

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, and never will. Oh how I'd love a third season...

* * *

**Masterpiece**

There was no denying it; he was a masterpiece. As Neil examined himself in his gold paneled full-length mirror, he couldn't help but admire his silky golden locks and impressive physique. A few years ago he wouldn't have thought it was possible, but since he had started training with the other heroes, his already well-developed muscles had morphed to become even more defined and chiseled.

Although the training did lead to more broken nails than he might have liked.

He gently shook his head, loving the way the way his hair shimmered as it moved.

Forget Adonis, Neil was perfection.

* * *

Alrighty, so that's the first thing I've written in a long while. Hopefully you enjoyed, and whatever your thoughts, I'd really appreciate a review! Constructive criticism welcome.

Sarcastic Spirit


	2. Cycle

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own COTT, otherwise would I really be on this site?

* * *

**Cycle**

Herry, hungry as usual, was rummaging through the fridge in search of something to eat. Theresa's attempt at casserole… no, not even Herry would risk that. Apples, yogurt… no, and no. Then he saw it; a fudge cake. Perfect.

The door to the kitchen opened, and in walked the two females of the team, both looking rather miserable.

"That chocolate cake I picked up is – " Theresa stopped and glared at Herry who had said cake in his hands. "Herry, cake. Now."

Wordlessly he handed it over. He knew better than to mess with two female heroes on their cycles.

* * *

Not really sure how to feel about this one. Ran out of words to really be happy with it. Oh well. Reviews are wonderful, constructive criticism always welcome!

Sarcastic Spirit


	3. Bridge

Thanks to Little Miss Illusional and HoneyGoddess57 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Still don't own CotT, shocking, I know.

* * *

**Bridge**

The thought of telling Atlanta his feelings for her terrified Archie almost as much, if not more, than water. The huntress was his closest friend and he didn't want to risk making things awkward and losing her completely.

Maybe he should approach it the same way he'd approach water… but the only way he'd do that willingly was over a bridge.

"Hey Archie, wanna go out boarding?" Atlanta interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, and maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards?" Archie suggested, to which the redhead nodded, making the warrior smile.

He'd build his bridge one step at a time.

* * *

This one actually sort of wrote itself, I got in what I wanted and didn't have to change anything to make the word count work, so yay! I'm a huge AxA fan, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are love!

Sarcastic Spirit


	4. Exchanged

Big thanks to all my reviewers; historiangirl, HoneyGoddess57, and AtlantaxArchie! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned CotT, there would soooo be a third season... and a fourth, and a fifth...

* * *

**Exchanged**

She looked up at his face with her shining green eyes as he smiled down, beaming with joy. Everyone else was forgotten in those few moments as they stood there, face to face.

Jay didn't think she had ever looked so beautiful, though even if she had been in a paper bag he would have thought so. The white pearls that ran through her hair and along the bodice of her gown glowed, but even they paled next to the pure beauty of her radiant smile.

They sealed their fates together as they exchanged their vows, finishing with "I do."

* * *

Thoughts? This one was pretty cheesy, I know. But reviews on your opinions would be wonderful :)

Sarcastic Spirit


	5. Addictive

Thanks to HoneyGoddess57 for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a writer who loved Class of the Titans. One day she realized the sad truth - she would never own it.

* * *

**Addictive**

"Have you seen Hephaestus?" Hera asked Hermes. "I've been looking for him all morning, and he's not in the shop."

"Last I saw he was trying out that new game Odie designed," Hermes replied in his quick manner. "He was in Chiron's office… or maybe it was Persephone's solarium…"

"Die scum!" A voice rumbled from nearby.

"Oh, now I remember! It was the supply closet!" Hermes chuckled.

Hephaestus didn't even look up as Hera opened the closet door, far too engrossed in the game. She would have to speak with Odie; the games were far too addictive for the god.

* * *

Small break from the romance, hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I absolutely love Hermes, and the gods are all just so funny. Please review and share your thoughts!

Sarcastic Spirit


	6. Traditional

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: HoneyGoddess57, healme13, AtlantaxArchie, merdisney, and Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul

Disclaimer: If you look closely in the CotT credits... you will realize I don't own it.

* * *

**Traditional**

_SNAP!_

Cronus jerked his hand back, too shocked to properly react to the old woman hitting him with her cane.

"Don't you touch my china! First you break into my home, now you're kidnapping me? I won't have you break my china!"

He looked at the small woman, surprised by her ferocity. Were all mortal women this feisty? This woman could not possibly be a traditional grandmother.

The fluffy squeaky toy barked loudly. "Don't you worry Pepe, Herry will fix this. And then the front door." She looked pointedly at Cronus, who sighed.

He went to escort her out.

_SNAP!_

* * *

I love Granny, what about you guys? This takes place during Prisoner Kampe, for those of you who are wondering. Reviews are lovely!

Sarcastic Spirit


	7. Wardrobe

Many thanks and hugs to my wonderful reviewers AtlantaxArchie and HoneyGoddess57!

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans... (but I wish I did...)

* * *

**Wardrobe**

Odie sat on his bed in defeat as Neil flung one clothing article after another over his shoulder.

"Seriously Odie! We have got to get you a new wardrobe!" He held up one of Odie's hoodies as an example. "This went out – oh wait, it was never in!"

"I don't need new clothes." Odie rubbed his temples in frustration while Neil looked scandalized.

"You'll never attract girls wearing these!" Neil whined.

Odie was fed up. "I've got a beautiful immortal sea-nymph waiting for me, and she has nothing against these clothes. What's your excuse?"

Neil had no response to that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day, so don't be afraid to leave a comment :)

Sarcastic Spirit


	8. Magic

Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers: AtlantaxArchie, HoneyGoddess57, and merdisney!

Disclaimer: The only time I own CotT is in my dreams

* * *

**Magic**

Cronus stared at the small, dark orb in his hands. The prophecy was broken after Theresa's meltdown, and the future uncertain.

He refused to go back to the oracle. After so many years, the old man was bound to make a mistake eventually. Not to mention he gave Cronus the creeps.

So Cronus had decided to resort to a mortal device, a _Magic 8 Ball_ it was called. He took a deep breath and shook it viciously, demanding, "Are the heroes still a threat?"

_Yes._

Cronus threw the ball across the room, where it shattered. "Useless, infernal device," He muttered.

* * *

Well that was fun, but I definitely feel another AxA drabble coming soon. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!

Sarcastic Spirit


	9. Choice

Thanks so much to AtlantaxArchie for reviewing! :D

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are not. I write fanfics, I don't own CotT.

* * *

**Choice**

"So Atlanta, if you had to choose between marrying Archie or Neil, who would you pick?" Theresa asked, sprawled across her bed in her pajamas. The two females were having a much needed girls' night while the guys were out.

Atlanta scrunched up her face, and threw the nearest pillow at the nosy psychic. "What kind of choice is that? Archie's my best guy friend, so that would just be weird, and Neil's… _Neil._"

"Well, you have to choose," Theresa rolled her eyes at Atlanta's uncooperative response.

"I'd rather marry a manticore!" Atlanta declared, though secretly she was thinking, _Archie_.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with a review!

Sarcastic Spirit


	10. Smooth

Oodles of thanks to my spectacular reviewers, merdisney, AtlantaxArchie, and HoneyGoddess57 :)

Disclaimer: Well this is getting repetitive, but to make sure I do not go to jail, I DON'T OWN COTT!

* * *

**Smooth**

"So the thing is, I like you. A lot. No, that's not right," Archie looked at his mirror in frustration, hoping for some inspiration. When writing poetry, he was the definition of eloquence. Out loud, he was a purple-haired dork.

"We've been friends for a long time now and I think it's time we- no."

"You fight good." The warrior shook his head. That was even worse.

He spun around when he heard a large slurp, and saw the resident narcissist with an iced lemonade. "Wow," the blond drawled. "You make sandpaper look smooth."

Archie had to resist strangling him.

* * *

Not sure how to feel about this one, I had a lot of trouble trying to write anything, and this is the result. What are your thoughts? Oh and does anyone recognize where I borrowed the line "You fight good" from? I'll do a request drabble for whoever gets it first!

Sarcastic Spirit


	11. Taunt

Four reviewers for one chapter! That's so exciting :) Thanks to AtlantaxArchie, healme13, HoneyGoddess57, and historiangirl for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Let me check... nope, still don't own CotT!

* * *

**Taunt**

Atlanta was so absorbed in thought as she ran that she didn't even notice the giant until it sent her flying. When she hit the ground, her instincts took over, her muscles coiling as she reached for a large branch.

"What, is that the best you've got?" She taunted. The giant charged. Atlanta leapt into the air, twisting around to crack the branch on the giant's head. As she landed with the grace of a huntress, she reached for another branch.

The giant whimpered and ran off, clutching the back of its head pitifully.

"Say hi to Cronus for me!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was a request for AtlantaxArchie, who was the first to guess Mulan last chapter and wanted an Atlanta fight scene. Hope it was okay, I'm still having issues with writer's block...

This will be the last chapter for a while because I'm going away for three weeks with a volunteer program, but I'll be back! Please review if you have the time :)

Sarcastic Spirit


	12. Kisses

Big thanks to AtlantaxArchie, Guest, historiangirl, HoneyGoddess57, and Humus and Peeta! Your reviews are greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer:Nothing has changed since I last informed you that Class of the Titans is not mine.

* * *

**Kisses**

Persephone ran the brush through her hair one last time before spinning around to face the Horae expectantly. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look absolutely lovely hon," Spring quickly assured the goddess. "Hades won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Good," Persephone smiled. "I always like to look nice for my hubby." With a snap of her fingers the Horae moved out of the way to reveal the hidden passage.

Her luggage floating behind, Persephone went down in search of her husband. As she entered the gate she was greeted with a big kiss…

From the dog.

* * *

I imagine that's not the welcome Persephone was hoping for XD. Thanks for reading and for your patience while I was away! Please leave a review with your comments, I always love reading them!

Sarcastic Spirit


	13. Cricket

Thanks so much to all my reviewers! healme13, Humus and Peeta, HoneyGoddess57, merdisney, AtlantaxArchie and historiangirl, you guys rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own CotT or any of its characters

* * *

**Cricket**

"AYYYYY-YAH!"

The seven heroes all paused in the middle of entering the brownstone, holding an assortment of movies, snacks and candy. All of a sudden a purple blur raced over and there stood Athena in full armor holding a sword.

"Athena?" Jay asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

"Where is it?" Athena demanded.

_Chirp_.

"There! It's coming from over there!" The goddess exclaimed, preparing to take off.

"That's just a cricket," Atlanta shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"That insolent _thing_ has been mocking me all morning!"

Jay just hoped there was nothing wrong with the gods' ambrosia.

* * *

This one was partially my sister's idea, so good job to her :) Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought!

Sarcastic Spirit


	14. Motto

Big thanks to all my reviewers: Humus and Peeta, healme13, historiangirl, HoneyGoddess57, and AtlantaxArchie! You always motivate me to update!

Disclaimer: I neither own CotT or Disney

* * *

**Motto**

"And here we go, all fixed!" Odie announced, turning to a relieved Hermes.

"Oh thank Zeus! I may be the god of communication, but this e-mail thing is rather confusing," Hermes admitted with a chuckle.

"No worries," Odie grinned.

"Hakuna Matata!" Hermes exclaimed excitedly. "It's my new motto!" At this moment Hercules walked in, a bag of chips in his hands and his head cocked slightly to the side.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing!" Hermes burst out in laughter. "What's a motto with you?"

Odie sighed; he should have known there'd be consequences after introducing the hyperactive god to Disney movies.

* * *

So when the random word generator came up with motto... I couldn't resist. I'm weak. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :)

Sarcastic Spirit


	15. Rivals

Thanks so much to all my reviewers: healme13, HoneyGoddess57, historiangirl, Guest, Humus and Peeta and Guest! Also big thanks to everyone who reviewed "Time to Switch to Decaff"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I used to write this

* * *

**Rivals**

He stared out at the forest around him, not even taking in its beauty as his mind swirled with her face. Always her face. Her smile, her bright eyes, her nose – everything about her.

He should have known better than to fall for her, being immortal he'd live long past her, watching her grow from youthful and energetic to old and frail.

He had been jealous of Archie – he still was. He still looked at the warrior as his greatest rival. But Archie would grow with her; he was better for her.

And he just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

That one was a bit less silly than some of the last ones, but I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hopefully it was clear who 'he' and 'she' were. Have a lovely day!

Sarcastic Spirit


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you SO much to my brilliant reviewers: healme13, Humus and Peeta, AtlantaxArchie, HoneyGoddess57, merdisney, and historian girl.

Disclaimer: Although I was gone for a while, sadly, it was not because I was buying the rights to CotT. So I still don't own it...

* * *

**Routine**

For seven teenagers saving the world by fighting a crazed Titan of Time, it was pretty surprising what a routine they had fallen into on their evenings off.

You could always count on finding Jay in his room, studying maps and old textbooks while Theresa tried to convince him to take a break. Atlanta and Archie were always out skateboarding or running, and Odie would be playing videogames.

And Neil, well, he'd look up from his mirror that he had been gazing into when a shout would echo through the house.

"HERRY! No snacking before dinner!"

Some things never changed.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! I've been adjusting to being back at university and also spending some time working on a new fanfic for the Harry Potter fandom. This one is a full length fiction, so feel free to check it out (shameless advertising).

Thanks for reading, hugs to all reviewers from the heroes of their choice!

Sarcastic Spirit


End file.
